Dating Disaster
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: ONE-SHOT Squidward is corced in dating Melissa. But soon a single date becomes a triple-date as Spongebob and Patrick decide to join them with dates of their own. Disaster soon strikes. Pairings:SquidwardxMelissa, SpongebobxSandy, PatrickxMindy (in construction)
1. Tauntings at the Krusty Krabs

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other character affiliated with the show. I do own the character of Melissa Jackson and Aquarius.

**A/N: This idea popped out of my head. There will be pairing here, but they will be one-shot. I'm just experimenting about the pairing. I'm not sure if I'm going to write more fanfics with these pairings. Anyways, please read and review my fanfic. You can flame me all ya want. Flames are accepted but will be ignored. Okay, on with the show. **

Rating: PG-13 (just in case)

Pairings: Squidward/Melissa, Spongebob/Sandy, Patrick/Mindy

**Dating Disaster**

**By**

**MJ19AQ**

**Chapter One: Taunting at the Krusty Krabs**

It was a another beautiful day in Bikini Bottom. The sun was beaming it celestial rays down on the soft, sandy floor. It was a Saturday afternoon, at the peak of Noon. Inside the Krusty Krabs, the restaurant was a packed house. There was a long line, people waiting to order there Krabby Patties. Squidward was at the cash counter, taking the orders and giving them to Spongebob and Melissa, who were busily working up a sweat, grilling the patties, preparing the smoothies, and taking the order to the customers. Mr. Krabs was watching the whole routine, grinning happily at all the money that he was making. The customers happily sat at their tables, eating the Krabby Patties.

Melissa was delivering one of the Krabby Patties to a group of teenagers that were hanging around, with Pearl seated in the Group.

"Hey, Melissa. What's up," Pearl greeted.

"Hi, Pearl. It's been a mad house in here today," Melissa greeted back, wiping sweat from her forehead. She served the tray filled with Krabby Patties to Pearl's group. "There's you order. All of you enjoy the food, okay," Melissa said.

"No, wait! Why don't you hang out with us for a while," Pearl asked.

"Sorry, but I can't. There's a lot of customers in here and I have a lot of orders to give out. Maybe I'll hang out with you later, after my shift is done, okay?" Melissa replied, looking at the line of people waiting to order their food.

"Oh, o-okay. I understand. Hey, maybe we can go to the movies tonight. I heard there's some pretty good flicks on tonight. It's gonna be so coral," Pearl said excitedly.

"That's sounds like a plan, but I have to get back. I'll see ya later Pearl," Melissa shouted, running back toward the kitchen.

Pearl just shook her head, giggling at Melissa.

"Hey, who was your friend, Pearl? She's so coral," a teenage girl asked.

"Oh, her name is Melissa Jackson. She's so coral. She helped me one time pick out an outfit for the sady's Hawkins's dance. As she said, "It was totally Texan." That's where she's from," Pearl answered.

"Didn't she used to date Squidward," a teenage boy questioned.

"Well, yeah, she did date him but their just good friends, now," Pearl replied.

"Huh! Why did he let her go? She's hot!" the teenage boy said.

"Yeah! She totally coral and Squidward needs a girlfriend. He's in hiatus," the teenage girl responded.

"Well, I don't know. They don't see anything other than friendship. They just can't go back to being.....together! What if Squidward or Melissa breaks each other hearts. That would be so uncoral," Pearl said.

"I'm not saying that they need to fall in love with each other. I'm just saying that they should go out and have a good time on a date," the teenage girl said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I have an idea. Just follow my lead," the teenage boy replied, smirking.

Squidward was finishing taking an order from the last customer, the line finally subsided. He gave the order to Spongebob, who quickly started to grill the Krabby Patties. Melissa had just delivered a tray full of food to a family of four. She walked back to the kitchen smiling at Squidward. Squidward smiled back at Melissa, then tended back to cash counter, seeing if anymore customer were coming to place an order.

"Hey, Squidward!" the teenage boy shouted, gaining Squidward's attention, "Come over here, please. We need some napkins." Squidward stepped out of the cash register and went to the counter on his right and grabbed a couple of napkins. He went up to the group of teens and passed the napkins to the teenage boy.

"Here's your napkins, sir," Squidward said flatly.

"Hey, Squidward. Have you noticed how hot Melissa is today," the teenage questioned, pointing to Melissa, who was moping the floor.

"What are you getting at? She always looked good but today she's been working a sweat. There's been a lot of customer coming to this restaurant," Squidward spurned at the teenage boy.

"Hey, Squidward. I was just commenting on how hot she looked. You two had a thang going on, huh?" the teenage boy said smirking.

Squidward glared at the teenage boy, irritated at him for poking into his personal life. "Yes, we did date before...and....it's none of your buisness," Squidward angrily said.

"None of our business? Most of the town knows that you once dated Melissa," the teenage boy pointed out. The rest of the group, including Pearl nodded their heads, confirming his reply.

"Is that true Pearl?" Squidward meekly asked. "Oh, yeah! Rumors floated around for weeks about the two of you," Pearl responded. "This town needs to get a new hobby," Squidward whispered to himself. "Ya know, Squidward. You should ask her out on a date. I bet she'll say yes," the teenage boy said. Squidward seethed at the teenage boy, glaring at him darkly. "Me and Melissa are just friends. There's nothing between us....only friendship," Squidward firmly replied, rubbing his head with his hand. He slowly walked back into his cash counter and step inside the small boat. Waiting for on. You just can't, like, walk away from her. You should just at least take her out on a date. Just once and that's it. It could be just a friendly date," the teenage boy shouted out to Squidward.

"Yeah! It would be so coral. You've been in hiatus for too long. This will be good for you," the teenage girl sided with the teenage boy.

"If I said it once I'll say it again! I do NOT have feelings for Melissa. Me and her are just good friends. THAT'S IT!!!!!" Squidward shouted, losing his temper. Melissa came out of the kitchen with Spongebob behind her, both hearing the commotion.

"What's going on?" Melissa asked.

"You're just in time, Melissa," the teenage boy replied, running up to her, "Squidward would like to ask you something."

"Really Squidward!?! What did you have in mind?" Melissa asked, looking at Squidward. Squidward just slapped his head with his hand, exasperating at the embarrassment that he felt.

"It's nothing, Melissa. Nothing at all," Squidward replied, sending an icy glare at the teenage boy. "Oh, come now. I know that you wanted to ask her out," the teenage girl gestured, standing next to Melissa.

"I do not," Squidward shouted angrily.

"You know you do. The whole restaurant know about it, don't you everyone," the teenage boy said, looking at all the customers, who gave cheers and whistles to Squidward.

"No, I don't," Squidward seethed, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Come on, everyone. He's a little shy. Let's encourage him," the teenage boy shouted out to the crowd of customers. Suddenly, everyone started to chant out, "DATE!" to Squidward. Squidward was sweating profusely, wanting this nightmare to end. He covered his ears to drown out the customers chanting, but to no avail, for they chanted even louder to Squidward.

Spongebob looked at all the crowd, who was still chanting at Squidward, pressuring him. Spongebob walked up to him and pulled him down, whispering in his ear.

"Don't give in to them. You don't have to do this, Squidward. Me and Melissa know that you're only friends, good friends. Don't listen to them for they don't know anything about you or Melissa," Spongebob softly said. Squidward nodded but the chanting grew even more louder and more rapidly, as the crowd was now stomping their feets, trying to pressurize Squidward in asking Melissa out on a date. Melissa looked at the crowd, feeling sorry for Squidward and what he is going through. "Poor Squidward. The crowd are just taunting him. They shouldn't pressure Squidward like this. He and I are just good friends and nothing more. I feel bad for what's he going through. I would feel the same way he is feeling right now, if I was the one they were taunting at," Melissa thought, looking at Squidward sorrowfully.

"Oh, why are they torturing me? Make it stop! Can't they see that me and Melissa are just friends? This is so embarrassing! When will this end?" Squidward thought, cringing at the chanting.

The teenage boy and girl walked up by Squidward side, standing next to him, while the crowd continued to chant.

"What are you waiting for? Ask her out. She won't bite. Look, she waiting for you right there," the teenage boy said, gesturing towards Melissa.

"Come on. Ask her out. You'll enjoy it and so will she. It'll be totally coral, just you and her.....together," the teenage girl said, trying to convince Squidward.

Squidward was pissed off at both the teenage boy and girl. "Will you two leave me alone and get out of my sight?" Squidward shouted angrily at the both of them.

"Not until you ask her out," the teenage said, smirking at Squidward.

Squidward covered his ears, a headache forming of all the chanting and noise that the crowd was making. "I can't take this anymore. I don't want to give in, but I have no choice," Squidward thought, rubbing his head. The chanting grew even louder as everyone, with the exception of Spongebob and Melissa, continued to shout at Squidward, irking him to no end. Squidward couldn't take the pressure any longer and decided to end the torturous chanting.

"ALRIGHT!!!!!!" Squidward screamed, stopping the crowd from chanting. All eyes were fixed upon him, as he exhaled and relunctingly walked up towards Melissa. He looked at Melissa, briefly smiling at her, rubbing his head.

"Um.....Melissa. I-I wanted to ask you," Squidward started to say nervously.

"Yes, Squidward," Melissa responded, knowing the stress and pressure that Squidward was under.

"I-I wanted to know, I-If you would.....like.....to.......go out with me, tonight," Squidward asked, nervously looking at Melissa, ready to hear her rejection.

"I would love to, Squidward. But, only as friends, okay?" Melissa replied softly, patting his back gently.

"Give her some flowers," a man shouted from the crowd.

Squidward just scowled at the crowd. He turned his attention back to Melissa. "So, what time do you want me to pick you up?" Squidward softly asked, rubbing his back nervously.

"Eight o' clock is good," the teenage girl suggested. Squidward sharply turned and send an icy glare at the girl. He turned around back to Melissa.

"So, is eight o' clock fine with you, Melissa," Squidward asked. "Sure, Squidward. That's perfect," Melissa answered back, smiling at Squidward. Squidward sighed, the stress finally leaving him.

"Give her some candies," another voice from the crowd shouted. "Don't forget to give her a coat," another voice from the crowd shouted. Squidward had enough.

"Look, I'm already asked her out. Are all of you happy now?" Squidward shouted angrily at the crowd. The crowd cheered and applauded at Squidward, then continued to go back to their activities. The teenage boy and girl went back to the table, looking back at Squidward.

"You have a good time tonight, Squidward," the teenage boy said, winking at him.

"Yeah! It'll be so coral," the teenage girl responded, giggling.

Squidward walked towards the kitchen, wanting to get an aspirin for his tremendous headache. Melissa and Spongebob walked with him, with Melissa gently grabbing his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Squidward," Melissa asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Melissa. Don't worry. I just have a lot of stress. I'll see you tonight, okay?" Squidward replied softly. "What are we going to do?" Melissa asked. "I'll surprise you. Excuse me while I go and get some aspirin," Squidward said, smiling at Melissa. Melissa smiled back at Squidward and watched him as he left through the kitchen doors to get some aspirin.

**Well, that the end of this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. You can give me suggestions if you like. Just email them to me, okay? Also, this is a one-shot fanfic about the pairings. I don't know if I'll be making more fanfics with these pairing since I'm just experimenting on them. Please review my fanfic. Flames are accepted but they will be ignored. Until Next time!**


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other character affiliated with the show. I do own Melissa Jackson and Aquarius.

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who sent in reviews for the fanfic. Thanks to northernlight33 for her suggestion. I will be putting it in this chapter. Also, feel free to give suggestions and I will put it in my chapters, but I will be doing them in my own way. I do accept Flames, but they will be ignored. This is a One-Shot fanfic since I'm experimenting on the pairings. **

Rating: PG-13 (just in case)

Pairings: Squidward/Melissa, Spongebob/Sandy, Patrick/Mindy

**Dating Disaster**

**By**

**MJ19AQ**

**Chapter Two: Questions**

Squidward walked slowly towards the medicine cabinet in the men's locker room and slowly opened up the cabinet. In the top shelf, Squidward picked up a bottle of aspirin. He opened up the bottle and popped three pills into his mouth. He took a glass of water and washed down the pills, swallowing them. He slowly finished the glass of water and placed the glass inside the sink. Squidward dragged his feet outside the locker room, closing the door shut behind him. Squidward slowly walked through the kitchen, exiting out through the steel doors. He sees that Spongebob and Melissa are still outside, looking behind them as Squidward approached them.

"I thought that you......left," Melissa said.

"No, I couldn't get out of work. I just went to get some aspirin, remember?" Squidward replied softly, gently rubbing his head.

"Oh, yeah. I must have forgotten," Melissa responded softly.

"Well, I have to get back to work. I just hope no one else shows up," Squidward sulked. Squidward walked up to the cash counter and got in the small, boat, waiting for customers to arrive. Melissa and Spongebob were about to go back to work when Mr. Krabs walked up to the trio of employees.

"Nice job, Krusty Crew! You have made me lots of money today," Mr. Krabs praised gleefully.

"At the expense of Squidward," Melissa thought sorrowfully.

"So, I take it ye will be going out tonight, hey Mr. Squidward," Mr. Krabs said smirking. Squidward, Spongebob, and Melissa turned around and gave Mr. Krabs an icy glare, sending chills down Mr. Krabs spine.

"That comment was not necessary," Spongebob sharply said. Mr. Krabs nervously looked at the trio of friends and bowed his head down in shame.

"Err.....I'm sorry, me lads. I..I didn't mean to offend you all," Mr. Krabs apologized.

"Well, Mr. Krabs. Me and Spongebob don't need the apology, but I do think that you owe Squidward an apology for the humiliation that he went through," Melissa firmly stated.

"You're right, lassie," Mr. Krabs replied, turning his attention to Squidward, "I'm sorry, me boy. I should've stopped the crowd but my hunger for money took over. Still, that's no excuse for the pain they caused to you. I'll make it up to you right now."

Mr. Krabs walked up to the cash counter and held the microphone with his claws. "Attention all customers and Krusty Crew. As of now, this restaurant is closed for the rest of the day," Mr. Krabs announced.

The customers looked at Mr. Krabs, perplexed. The group of teenagers were baffled at the announcement. "Come on, Mr. Krabs. We wanted to hang out here," the teenage boy shouted.

"Sorry, but the Krusty Krabs is closed. So please leave in an orderly fashion and that goes for you too, Pearl," Mr. Krabs firmly repeated.

Everyone got up from their tables and walked outside of the restaurant, some scowling at Mr. Krabs. Pearl and the group of teenagers with her walked outside the restaurant. "Hey, everybody! Let's go to the mall," Pearl suggested. Soon, the group of teenagers rode off in the their boat mobiles going to the mall.

The restaurant was empty with only Spongebob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Melissa inside. "Well, I guess we can clean up then," Melissa said. She went to the closet door and pulled out some cleaning utensils. Melissa walked inside the kitchen with the cleaning utensil on hand and started to clean the kitchen.

Spongebob walked up toward the front entrance door of the restaurant. He was about to lock the door when Patrick bursted in, happily smiling at Spongebob. "Hey, Spongebob," Patrick greeted.

"P-Patrick, you almost ran over me," Spongebob exclaimed, shaken a bit from Patrick's sudden entrance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Spongebob. I just wanted to get a Krabby Patty," Patrick apologized.

"Sorry, me boy. The restaurant is closed," Mr. Krabs said.

"Tarter sauce," Patrick exclaimed, "Hey, I've heard that Squidward has a date tonight with Melissa, is that true?"

"Sigh......Yes it is, Patrick," Squidward answered, "By the way, how did you know?" "Oh, this guy told me. He heard it from a group of girls that heard it from a group of guys that were in the restaurant. The whole town is buzzing about the news," Patrick said.

"Great. It's not even been five minutes and already the town is talking about me. I need a vacation," Squidward spurned.

Patrick walked up to Squidward with Spongebob next to him.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we go out on a triple date?" Patrick suggested. Squidward just looked at Patrick, puzzled at his suggestion.

"A triple date?" Squidward repeated, confused. "Well, yeah. Me and Spongebob can go with you and Melissa to your date," Patrick answered.

"But Patrick, we don't have dates," Spongebob observed. "Oh, yeah! I-I forgot about that," Patrick sorrowfully said, looking down, "Where are we going to find dates for tonight?"

Suddenly Mindy entered into the restaurant, on the account that Spongebob never locked the doors in the first place. She swam up to the group of guys.

"Hi everyone," Mindy said politely.

"Hello, Princess," the guys said, bowing to her respectfully.

"Hey, have you seen Melissa? She called me yesterday. We were suppose to go to the mall and shop with Sandy as well. Is she around?" Mindy asked.

"Oh, she's cleaning the kitchen at the moment. She'll be done pretty soon," Spongebob answered.

Patrick looked at Mindy and got an idea. "Say Mindy, how long are you planning on staying here in Bikini Bottom?"

"Oh, I'll be staying overnight. I'm spending the night at Melissa's house. Even though she has a biodome home, she said that she built a little place for me to spend the night, so I'll be sleeping in her pad," Mindy replied.

"That's cool. I-I was.....wondering, I-If you would l-like to.....go.....out with me......tonight......with Squidward and Melissa?" Patrick nervously asked, waiting for the rejection.

"Oh, you mean, like, a double date?" Mindy questioned.

"Well, actually we were thinking of going on a triple date. You know, with Squidward and Melissa, me and you, Spongebob and whoever he asks to go with him. That way we'll all be together having fun. So, w-what do you say?" Patrick explained, blushing.

"I would love to go out with you, Patrick," Mindy answered, smiling, "It's sweet of you to ask me out." Mindy gave a soft kiss on Patrick's cheek, causing him to blush even more.

"You guys don't mind if I use your restroom for a bit while I wait for Melissa, do you?" Mindy said.

"No, not at all. Go ahead, Mindy," Squidward said, smiling.

"Thanks," Mindy replied, rushing to the ladies restroom. Spongebob turned his attention to Patrick. "It looks like you have a date for tonight, Patrick. But I still to find me a date. Who can I ask out?" Spongebob said.

At that moment, Sandy walked inside the restaurant, again, due to Spongebob forgetting to lock the door. "Howdy y'all. How yer doin'?" Sandy greeted. "We're alright!" the guys replied.

"Hey, is Melissa here? She and I, along with Mindy is goin to the mall to do some shoppin'. Shoppin' ain't my thang, but Melissa suggest that I have to find me some new dresses, since my 'ol ones ain't fittin like they use to and that there gettin dustier than the round-up rodeo in Texas. So, is she here?" Sandy asked.

"Melissa is cleaning the kitchen. She'll be done soon," Spongebob replied, getting and idea, "Say, Sandy. A-Are you doing anything later on tonight?"

"Well, I'm ain't planned anything. I'll just be sittin in my tree, listenin to some'ol Texas tunes. What did yer had in mine, Spongebob?" Sandy curiously asked.

"Well, I-I was wondering if you would like t-to......go.......out.......with me.......tonight....with Squidward and Melissa along with Patrick and Mindy?" Spongebob asked nervously, ready to hear's Sandy's rejection.

"Ya mean going out on a date along with Squidward and Melissa, Patrick and Mindy? Yeehaw!!!!!! I'd love to go with ya, Spongebob. We'll have a rippin good time," Sandy replied, slapping the back of Spongebob's back, causing him to stumble a bit. Sandy hugged Spongebob, causing him to blush hugely. Sandy blushed also when she saw Spongebob blushing. She let go of Spongebob.

"Say, if you fellers don't mind, I'll just use the cowgirls room while I wait for Melissa, alright?" Sandy said.

"Sure, go on ahead," Squidward said smiling at Sandy. Sandy rushed into the ladies restroom. Spongebob turned his attention to Squidward and Patrick. "Looks like I got a date as well. But, I don't know what to do. I've never dated someone like Sandy before," Spongebob said concerned.

"Hmmm.......I don't know either," Patrick replied, concerned also.

"I've only dated Melissa once so I don't have a lot of experience," Squidward commented.

The three guys looked at each other, puzzled at what should they do about their dates. "I got a suggestion. Why don't we ask Mr. Krabs about dating," Spongebob said.

"That's not a bad idea, Spongebob," Patrick agreed.

"Hmm......you might have something there, Spongebob. Let's ask him," Squidward replied, agreeing with Spongebob.

Squidward got out of the small boat and him along with Spongebob and Patrick went to Mr. Krabs office. Inside Mr. Krabs office, Mr. Krabs was counting all the revenue that he had made previously in the morning. Suddenly, Squidward, Spongebob and Patrick walked inside the office, with Spongebob closing the door behind him. Mr. Krabs looked at them and stopped what he was doing, putting the money away in his safe.

"Ahoy, lads. What can I help ye with?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Well, sir. We need to ask you about some......tips on dating,"Spongebob said, nervously.

"Eh! Dating?" Mr. Krabs repeated, puzzled.

"Well, yeah! All three off us have dates tonight and we don't know what to do. Squidward has little experience on it, but not much," Patrick explained.

"Oh, you want to empress the lassies, eh!?! Arg, arg, arg! Well, sit down me boys. Let's have a chat," Mr. Krabs said, laughing a bit. The boys sat down on the chair along with Mr. Krabs.

"So, lads. If I'm going to help ye, ya first have to tell me who yer taking out tonight. We all know who's Squidward date is for tonight," Mr. Krabs commented.

"Well, I'm taking Mindy out tonight," Patrick answered.

"Ah! Mindy, Princess of Atlantis. She's a fine lass and a classy girl. Because of being in a position of authority, Mindy is always going to present herself in a proper manner. So, my suggestion to you, Patrick, is treat Mindy with respect. Make her feel free to express herself but don't disrespect her. Be courteous and gentleman like. Show her the honor that she deserves. Also, whenever you're eating dinner or going to a movie, give her a suggestion but never, ever, impose your ideas to her. Let her be the one to give her ideas or suggestions. If you do follow this guideline, you can't go wrong , lad," Mr. Krabs said.

"Aye, Aye, Sir," Patrick said, saluting to Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs turned his attention to Spongebob. "Now ,me boy. Who are you taking out tonight?" Mr. Krabs questioned.

"I taking Sandy out," Spongebob happily replied. "Hmmm.......Sandy, the surface dweller," Mr. Krabs pondered, "Ah, yes! She a fine lass also, but a bit rough. I don't know about that place of her's called "Texas", but what I can tell ye is that this lassie will need to be respected. Melissa, who's also from that place "Texas", tells me that the gentleman always are gentle and polite to the lassies. No "cowboy" as she puts it, ever disrespected a "Texan" gal. They open there door for them, pay for there dinner, and always stand up for a lassie. But in Sandy's case, you'll need to know when to be a gentleman to her and when you should let her be, for she is a tough lass. Just be balanced and know the limits that ye can put to her. Do this and you'll be fine, me boy," Mr. Krabs exclaimed.

"Thanks for the tip, Mr. Krabs," Spongebob politely said.

"Anytime, lad. Now, on to Squidward," Mr. Krabs said, turning his attention to Squidward, "Now, ye have been on a date before with Melissa, haven't ya?"

"Well, yes I have but it was brief. I still don't have that much experience in dating, yet," Squidward explained shyly.

"Arg, Arg, Arg! Don't worry, me lad. Everything doesn't work out the first time," Mr. Krabs commented, "But don't worry. I'll give ye some pointers. Melissa is a one good lassie. Not only is she hard working and nice to everyone, she never disrespects anyone. Melissa, just like Sandy, is to be respected. And just like Sandy, ya need to know the limits that you can put to her. Don't make her feel like those types of girls that are dependent on a man, for if you do, I guarantee that she'll give you every reason to not enjoy the evening out with her. Be a gentleman to her but also let her be herself as well. Like Spongebob, be balanced."

"That makes sense. Thanks for the tip," Squidward said.

"Oh, one more thing, lads," Mr. Krabs replied, "give the lasses some flowers but not candy. Some girls don't feel comfortable with the idea of somebody giving them sweets. It's sending a wrong message to them. Also, most importantly, you NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, touch a girl improperly. Ye can hold hands and pat each other in a friendly manner, but ye NEVER go beyond that, unless the lasses give you permission to do so. That is the best advice I can give to ye, lads."

"Thanks for all your help, Mr. Krabs," Patrick said.

"We'll make sure to follow remember your guidelines," Spongebob happily said.

"Okay, me boys. Good luck with tonight," Mr. Krabs replied. Squidward, Spongebob, and Patrick walked out of Mr. Krabs office. They walked up back up to the cash register counter. Sandy was still patiently waiting for Melissa, tapping her fingers on the table. Melissa was cleaning the oven with a degreaser, getting all sweaty from the hard work of scrubbing some of the tough stains. Melissa decided that the oven needs to soak overnight, so see closed the oven door and removed the gloves from her hand, wiping away all the sweat from her forehead. She gathered all the cleaning supplies and exited out of the kitchen. Melissa opens up the closet and puts away all the cleaning utensils.

Sandy sees Melissa. She gets up from the table and walks up to her. "Howdy, Melissa. It's about time that yer done cleanin," Sandy greeted. "Oh, howdy, Sandy. What yer here fer?" Melissa asked, exhausted. "Come on! Didn't y'all remember? We're suppose to go out to the mall shoppin. Ya said that I needed 'em new dresses. I don't understand myself," Sandy explained. "Oh, yeah! I'm sorry, Sandy. I've been workin harder than a mule, but, I'm waitin fer Mindy, too," Melissa replied.

Mindy walked out of the bathroom and saw Melissa and Sandy, talking. She swam up to them. "Hey, girls. Melissa finally finished cleaning, huh?" Mindy said. "Yep. We'll be goin to the mall in no time," Sandy responded. "Well, first I have to brush up. I dirtier than a hog," Melissa said, wiping sweat from her forehead. "Well, let's get goin. The mall ain't goin ta wait fer us fer long," Sandy said, grabbing Melissa's hand and dragging her to the door.

The guys looked on as the girls walked towards the door. "We'll see you later, girls," the guys shouted. "We'll see ya fellers later t'night," Sandy shouted back, running through the door with Melissa in tow. Mindy swam through the door, waving to the guys. "We'll see you tonight, okay?" Mindy said politely.

"Yeah, we'll see you. We'll pick you up, okay?" Patrick responded.

"Sure. Just call us whenever you are ready," Mindy shouted, exiting through the door.

"Well will," the guys said in unison. Squidward, Spongebob and Patrick looked on as the girls drove off towards Melissa's house in Sandy's boatmobile.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter two. Please review. Ya can flame me all you want. They will be ignored though. I'll update as soon as I can. Until next time. **


	3. Mall Shopping

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other character related to the show. I do own Melissa Jackson and Aquarius.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, especially Shad Kirati**. **I hope that our fanfic get reviews. Also, a big contributor for this fanfic goes to Northernlight33 :) Thanks for her suggestions. Remember, this is a One-Shot. Anyways, enough with my chatting. On with the show!**

Rating: PG-13 (just in case)

Pairings: Squidward/Melissa, Spongebob/Sandy, Patrick/Mindy

**Dating Disaster**

**By**

**MJ19AQ**

**Chapter Three: Mall Shopping**

Melissa finally arrived at her biodome with Sandy and Mindy. She walked up to her metallic door and opened it up, going through the water drainage area. Sandy walked right in after Mindy, shutting the metallic door behind her. Melissa handed Mindy a water helmet.

"Here, Mindy. You'll need this to breathe while you're inside my home," Melissa said.

"Thanks, Melissa," Mindy replied politely, taking the water helmet and putting it on her head. Melissa pushed a red button, draining all the water from the water holding area. Melissa opened her other metallic door from the opposite side and walked through inside her biodome, along with Sandy and Mindy. Sandy took off her diving suit and air helmet, placing them in a coat hanger next to the entrance. Melissa walked inside her house.

"I'll go and take a quick shower, then we can head for the mall," Melissa said. She climbed upstairs towards her bedroom and started to take some clothes out of her closet. She took out a pair of dark, blue jeans with a pink belt, a pink t-shirt, and a pair of pink and white sneakers with white socks. Melissa walked through her hallway and took out two pairs of towels, a small one and a big one. After closing her door, Melissa headed towards her bathroom and shut the door.

Meanwhile, Sandy was sitting in the dining room, waiting for Melissa to get ready for the mall. Mindy was looking around the dining room, seeing many photos and pictures of Texas.

"This room is nicely decorated. It has all sort of pictures," Mindy commented.

"Yep. The pics are all from Texas. We had just a snortin good time," Sandy said, looking at a photo of her and Melissa, enjoying a rodeo roundup.

"I imagine that Texas is a beautiful place," Mindy replied.

"It's just the best darn place ever," Sandy proudly exclaimed.

"Ha, Ha. I believe you, Sandy," Mindy giggled, "This pad is sweet. Melissa has done an excellent job keeping this place nice and tidy. I wish my room could be this clean."

"Yeah! She always kept her place shinin like a spur," Sandy commented, "Her ma taught her ta be nice and tidy."

"I wonder what life is like in the surface world," Mindy pondered.

"It ain't no sunshine of sunflowers," Sandy commented, "It a whole lotta of hard workin. It's kinda like here, except with the air, of course."

"Well, that's one way of putting it," Mindy replied.

"Besides, when you're in Texas, there ain't nothin but good ol cowpokes and good ol fashioned values, fer all of us is about family," Sandy explained.

"Hmmm...I see where you and Melissa get your strong ethics from. It's true. The both of you are true Texans," Mindy observed, smiling.

"Awww...shucks!" Sandy said, blushing.

Mindy and Sandy sat at the dining room table, chatting away. Meanwhile, upstairs in the bathroom, Melissa placed the her clothes next to the closet doors. She turned on the water in the shower, adjusting the temperature to her liking. Melissa stripped off her dirty clothes, throwing them in the dirty laundry pantry. She stepped into the hot, steamy water, letting her body soak all over. Grabbing a sponge, she poured some body wash made with aloe into the sponge and gently lathered her body throughly from the crook of her neck down to her toes. Slowly, Melissa rinsed her body off of the soapy suds, making sure that all of the body had rinsed throughly. Melissa grabbed the bottle of two-in-one shampoo/conditioner. Pouring the content on her hands, she lathered the suds on her hair, gently, making sure that every strand of hair was washed throughly. After lathering her hair, Melissa rinsed it off with the hot, steamy water, running her fingers through her hair, making sure that every soapy suds were washed away. Seeing that all the soapy suds were out of her hair, Melissa wetted her hair one last time throughly and shut off the water.

Melissa walked out of the shower and getting the big towel from the floor, wrapped the towel around her body, covering herself completely. Melissa took the small towel that was next to the big one and wrapped her hair around, making sure that it was nice and snug. Opening up her drawer next to the sink, Melissa got a bottle of Apricot Scrub for Sensitive Skin and poured a good amount of the contents on her hand. Lathering the soap on her hands, she gently scrubbed her face with the contents, making sure that she was covered everywhere on her face, with no areas missing. Melissa turned on the water in a warm temperature. She proceeded to wash her face off of the soapy suds, rinsing throughly. Taking a small towel that was next to the sink, Melissa dried her face off, wiping away any remains of the face wash. Melissa unwrapped her towel from her body and started to dry herself off, from the top of her neck down to the bottom of her feet. She retrieved her pink briefs from the floor and slipped them on along with her dark, blue jeans. She strapped on her pink bra and put on her pink t-shirt. Melissa proceeded to put on her white socks and her sneakers. Taking the pink belt from the floor, Melissa strapped it around her waist, making sure that it was tugged firmly. Unwrapping the towel from her hair and started to dry her hair with the towel. After finishing drying her hair, Melissa took a brush from the drawer and start to straighten her hair out, making sure that every strand was smoothed out. Melissa tossed the dirty towel in her dirty laundry pantry. Using the bathroom mirror, Melissa put on her makeup carefully so as to not get her clothes smeared.

Melissa walked out of the bathroom and got her purse from the bedroom. She walked downstair towards the kitchen, where Mindy and Sandy were chatting away.

"So, are y'all ready for shoppin," Melissa exclaimed.

Mindy and Sandy looked at Melissa. "Whoo! Melissa, ya got yerself all dressed up," Sandy commented. "Yeah, Melissa. You look pretty good," Mindy agreed.

"Aww...shucks fellas," Melissa responded, "I ain't dressed fer a ball or nothin fancy like that. I'm just goin to the mall for shoppin."

"Well, what are we waitin fer? Let's get too it," Sandy exclaimed.

Mindy, Sandy and Melissa walked out of the house. Sandy walked up to the hanger and put on her diving suit along with her air helmet. Soon, the trio of friends jumping inside Melissa's motorboat and took off to Downtown Bikini Bottom. Melissa parked at the parking lot to the mall and entered inside the mall, with Sandy and Mindy following her.

The girls walked around the mall, looking at the various shops and stores inside the mall. Mindy looked around the various jewelry that was displayed through the windows while Sandy looked at all the girls hanging around with their boyfriends, perplexed at how the girls were behaving. Melissa continued walking through the mall area until her eyes were centered at a store called Charlotte Russe (A/N: Do not own Charlotte Russe). Melissa turned around and looked at Mindy and Sandy.

"This store looks mighty interestin'. Let's check it out," Melissa said.

Melissa, Sandy, and Mindy entered into the store and looked around. They saw all sorts of shorts, skirts, jeans, capris and mini's. Melissa grabbed a few shirts, skirts and dresses, bringing them into the fitting room. Mindy checked out an array of formal dresses and casual dresses, picking some out that she liked and bringing them to the fitting room to try them on. Sandy was looked at all the halter tops, jeans, and jean mini skirts. She quickly grab some jean skirts, halter tops plus other dresses, bringing them with her to the fitting room.

Melissa started to try on some dresses, trying on a black halter top with a pink skirt on. After looking at the clothing she was wearing, she quickly discarded them and tried on the next pair of outfits.

Mindy was trying on a black and white dress on. The dress had spaghetti straps on them and flowed down gently down to her fins. Mindy frowned to herself, noticing her fins. Mindy quickly took off the dress and started to try the outfits.

Sandy was trying on a halter top dark jean shirt and a plaid mini jean skirt. Sandy looked over her quickly looked at herself in the mirror, nodding to herself in disappointment. She quickly took off the clothing and started to try on the other outfits.

The girls spent three long hours inside the store, constantly trying on outfits. Finally, the girls came out of the fitting rooms, with the outfits that they liked.

Melissa was wearing a red tube top with a black skirt that was flowing through the underwater currents. Melissa quickly took off the outfits and changed back to her regular clothes, taking her new outfits with her.

Mindy was wearing a black halter top with a black skirt on that swayed around her, through the underwater currents. Mindy quickly took off the outfit, changing back into her regular clothing. She walked out of the fitting room, carrying her new outfit.

Sandy was wearing a white halter top with a jean mini skirt on and a plain cowboy hat. Sandy immediately smiled to herself, looking at the outfit. She quickly changed back to her diving suit and air helmet, taking the clothes with her out of the fitting room.

All three girls walked up to the cash register and payed for their items. Melissa, Sandy and Mindy walked out, carrying their new outfits for the date.

"Well, we got pretty good outfits for the date tonight," Mindy commented.

"Yeah. All we need now is some shoes to go with these outfits," Melissa replied, holding her bag.

"Sheoot...these dresses are purtier than the twilight sunsets of Texas," Sandy commented.

"Well, maybe for you two..but, I'm stuck with my fins," Mindy sorrowfully said. Melissa looked at Mindy's fins and smirked, and idea instantly popping up in her head.

"Mindy, let's stop by the restroom," Melissa said, smirking inwardly.

"Okay Melissa," Mindy replied. The three girls headed towards the ladies restrooms. Inside the restroom, Melissa checked all the stalls to make sure that it was completely empty. She then walked up to the main door and locked the door tightly. Sandy looked at her, puzzled at what Melissa was doing. Melissa quickly walked up to Mindy, looking at her and smirking.

"Don't worry, Mindy! For tonight, you're going to enjoy yourself and have fun. You don't have to worry about those fins," Melissa said, pointing to Mindy's fins.

Mindy looked at Melissa nervously, sweating as to whatever Melissa was planning to do. Instantly, Melissa eyes turned into an aqua color, and a blue glow started to emit from around her. Instantly, a blue trident appeared before her, in which Melissa instantly grabbed the blue trident, glowing brightly.

"Now hold still, Mindy!" Melissa ordered, pointing the blue trident at Mindy's fins. Mindy closed her eyes and stood still, not wanting to see what Melissa was about to do to her. Melissa let a small, blue energy flow towards Mindy's fins, in which the energy beam instantly glowed around her fins. Mindy kept absolutely still, fearing that she might hurt herself. Soon, the energy beam disappeared, revealing that Mindy's fins were gone and were replaced by two long legs. Sandy looked at Mindy in awe, seeing her new legs in full.

"Whoo...ya got legs now, Mindy!" Sandy commented. Mindy instantly looked down and saw that her fins were replaced with two legs. Mindy looked up at Melissa, smiling at her tearfully.

"Oh, Melissa. Thank you," Mindy tearfully exclaimed, hugging Melissa tightly.

"Aww shucks, Mindy. It was nothing too it," Melissa said, hugging Mindy back. The two friends broke off, with Mindy walking on her new legs, trying them out. Mindy gleeful squealed out, happy that she had legs for her date tonight. Melissa instantly formed a pair of jeans and some sandals from Mindy, since all she had on was some pink panties. Mindy quickly took the jeans and slipped them on, as well as the sandals. Soon, the blue trident disappeared and Melissa's eyes changed back to normal, with only Sandy, Mindy and Melissa standing in the middle of the bathroom floor.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let go and get some shoes," Melissa exclaimed.

The three girls walked out of the bathroom, unlocking the door, and headed towards the shoe department in Nordstrom(A/N: Again..do not own Nordstrom). Inside the department store, the girls went up the third floor, into the shoe department. The girls looked around the at the shoe department, looking at different types of shoes.

Melissa grabbed a pair of red short heeled shoes and tried them on. Finding the shoes uninteresting, Melissa took off the shoes and tried on some other pairs of shoes.

Mindy tried some high heeled black shoes, but keep stumbling at the, since she wasn't used to walking with her new legs yet. Mindy instantly took off the and started to try on some other pairs of shoes.

Sandy took off her diving suit boots and started to try on some white sandals to go with her outfit. After looking at the mirror, and slightly tripping over the sandals, Sandy took off the sandals and went on to try some other shoes.

Two hours passed by, the girls trying out shoes until they finally found the shoes that fitted them perfectly.

Melissa got a pair of nicely heeled open-toed platform red shoes, to go with her outfit. She instantly put the shoes back inside the box and put her regular shoes back on.

Mindy got a pair of black, low heeled shoes that was open-toed, that would go with her outfit. She put her shoes inside the box and put her sandals on.

Sandy decided to get a pair of short white cowgirl boots to go with her outfit. Sandy placed her boots inside the large box and put on her diving suit boots.

All three girls then went to the cash register, paying for the shoes that they were getting for the date tonight. Soon, the girls went out of the department store, with bags full of there purchases.

"Hey girls. It looks like we're almost done shoppin'," Melissa exclaimed, "All we need now is to do our nails and then we can go home and get ready for our date."

"Oh yes! I can't wait, Melissa. We're going to have so much fun," Mindy excitedly said, "It's going to be so coral."

"Now yer soundin' like 'em teenage girls," Sandy commented.

"Oh, I can't help it. I'm just so excited about this date," Mindy gleefully said.

"I here ya, Mindy," Melissa replied.

The girls were walking towards the nail salon, across from the department store. As they were walking, Pearl was walking towards them, along with her group of friends. Pearl instantly spotted Melissa, Sandy, and Mindy walking inside the nail salon place.

"Hey, Pearl. Isn't that your friend, Melissa?" a teenage girl pointed out.

Pearl quickly looked towards to where the teenage girls was pointing too, seeing Melissa entering into the nail salon with Mindy and Sandy in tow. Pearl immediately turned around and looked at her friends.

"Come on, girls. Let's go and visit them," Pearl exclaimed giddily. Pearl and her group of friends started to head towards the nail salon. Melissa, Sandy, and Mindy were sitting in some cushioned seats, getting their manicure and pedicures. Pearl walked inside the nail salon with her drove of friends. She spotted Sandy, Mindy, and Melissa getting their nails and toes done.

"Hey girls," Pearl shouted, waving too them. Melissa instantly looked up, seeing Pearl in the middle of the room, with her throng of friends.

"Hey Pearl," Melissa greeted. Pearl instantly walked up to the trio of girls, with her friends following closely behind her.

"So, what are you doing here?" Pearl asked.

"We're gettin' ready fer our dates t'night," Sandy exclaimed.

"You're going out on a date, Sandy?" Pearl inquired.

"Yep...I sure am!" Sandy said happily.

"I am too. In fact, me, Melissa and Sandy are going out on a triple date tonight," Mindy explained.

Pearl and her girl friends squealed in excitement, giggling at each other. Pearl thought of an idea.

"Hey..Melissa. What if we came over to your house and do your makeup and hair for tonight? That would be so coral," Pearl suggested.

"Ooo..please..you gotta let us help," the group pressured.

"Sigh...Alright girls! You can come over and do our hair and makeup. Come to the house in one hour," Melissa stated.

"YAY!" the girls squealed, making Sandy, Mindy and Melissa cringe. Soon, Pearl and the rest of her friends left. Sandy and Mindy just stared out towards where the girls left.

"Now..I know somthin' ain't gonna go good from this," Sandy remarked.

"I have the same feeling, Sandy," Mindy replied, cringing in fear.

An hour later, the girls finished having their nails painted and polished to perfection. Melissa was wearing a light pink french manicure and pedicure, with her eyebrows waxed into a perfect curved shaped. Her nails had a pink flower decorated on them, with bits of glitter on the flower.

Mindy's nails were painted in a reddish auburn color, in which it matched with her foots as well, evenly coated.

Sandy had her nails coated in a creamish pink color, with a flower painted on the tips of her thumb nails, matching her pink flower that held onto her air helmet. Soon, after paying the cashier, the girls trotted out of the salon place, with their bags in hand, and their nails glittering throughout the mall area.

"Well..I guess we have everything. Let's go home and get ready for our date for tonight," Melissa said.

"I'm right with ya! I'm not to pickin' over havin' Pearl in her friends over though," Sandy cringed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that they'll help us out. After all, they volunteered to do our hair and makeup," Mindy remarked.

"You obviously don't know Pearl and her friends, Mindy," Melissa smugly replied, slumping down her shoulders, "When they set to do something, they go for it full force."

Mindy giggled at the response, while Sandy rolled her eyes. Melissa smiled at Sandy and Mindy, both excited about the date tonight. Melissa picked up her bags again and exited out of the mall, with Sandy and Mindy following her closely.

Soon, the girls entered into the motorboat and took off, driving away from Downtown Bikini Bottom. Melissa turned on the radio while Sandy and Mindy were chatting away.

Soon, Melissa's biodome came into full view, with Pearl and her friends standing next to the steel entrance door. Melissa pulled up towards her biodome and parked her motorboat. Sandy, Mindy, and Melissa got out of the motorboats with their bags in tow. The three girls walked up towards the steel door, smiling nervously at Pearl and her throng of teenage girl friends.

"Hey Pearl!" Melissa greeted, waving her hand slightly. Pearl ran up to Melissa, giving her a big hug.

"Uh...Pearl," Melissa grunted, "I..need...air!"

"Oh...sorry, Melissa. I'm just so excited!" Pearl responded, letting go of Melissa, who shortly gasped for air. Melissa slowly stood up, smiling weakly at Pearl. Pearl had a bring grin plastered on her face, holding a huge pink bag with her. Mindy and Sandy shook their heads, knowing that this was going to be a long couple of hours with Pearl and her friends.

"It's okay Pearl. I'm glad that you came," Melissa said, "So..are you and your friends ready to come in?"

"Sure. We brought all our supplies plus a bunch of magazines and book for ideas," Pearl exclaimed. The teenage girls nodded in response, holding up the items.

"Okay then. Let's go inside," Melissa said, turning the steel door open. Sandy, Mindy, Melissa and Pearl, with her friends, walked inside to the inner chambers of the walkway. Melissa stopped and turned around, facing the girls.

"Since I don't have water helmets for everyone, I'm going to hand you some water pills that I made with Sandy," Melissa stated, "These water pills will allow you to go into my biodome with the need of a water helmet and they can last for hours. You won't dry out."

The girls nodded, understanding what Melissa had said. Melissa took out a pill case from her pocket and opened it. Soon, she started to hand out one pill to the girls, including Mindy and Pearl. The girls immediately swallowed the pills, feeling the water rushing throughout their bodies instantly.

"Hey! I feel...like their water rushing all over my body and I'm not drying out," Mindy remarked. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement with Mindy, feeling the water pills coursing throughout their bodies.

"Ready girls?" Melissa asked. The gang all nodded to her. Melissa pressed a button next to the inner steel door, draining all the water out from the inner chambers. Melissa quickly glanced back at the girls, checking if they were alright, but the girls appeared to have no problems. Melissa turned back towards the steel door and slowly opened it. Melissa and the girls went inside through the steel door, with their bags in tow. Sandy shut the steel door behind her, getting ready to face Pearl and her friends.

**Well..that the end of Chapter Three. Whew! Sorry it took so long. The Next will feature the boys and then it'll be the beginning of the date. So, stay tuned and please Read and Review. See ya! **


	4. Dressed to Impress

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spongebob Squarepants or any other character related to the show. I do own Melissa Jackson and Aquarius.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Also, a big contributor for this fanfic goes to Northernlight33 :) Thanks for her suggestions. Remember, this is a One-Shot. Anyways, enough with my chatting. On with the show!

**Rating: PG-13 (just in case)**

**Pairings: Squidward/Melissa, Spongebob/Sandy, Patrick/Mindy**

**Dating Disaster**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter Four: Dressed to Impress**

Squidward was driving through Coral Ave in downtown Bikini Bottom, with Spongebob and Patrick in the back seat, laughing and looking around the sites of the city. Squidward cringed at hearing Spongebob and Patrick laughing. He sharply turned around and glared daggers at them. "SPONGEBOB, PATRICK!!!!!! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP LAUGHING?" Squidward shouted in anger, turning back around, looking ahead at the road, huffing. "We're so excited, Squidward. We're going out on a date tonight," Spongebob shouted in glee. "Yeah...Party! Party!," Patrick exclaimed, jumping up and down. Squidward sulked, his eyes darting back at Spongebob and Patrick. "Barnacles heads," he grumbled. He quickly picked up a newspaper that was in the passenger seat next to him and tossed it back to Spongebob.

"Here, check the newspaper for that ad in the magazine," Squidward spurned. The newspaper flew directly towards Spongebob, smacking him in the face. He peeled off the newspaper from his face and looked at the ad with a smile plastered brightly on his spongy face. "Hey Patrick! Look..there an Ad for a tuxedo sale happening in Downtown Bikini Bottom," he said.

"Hmmm...," Patrick pondered, reading the Ad, "Tuxedo World..Bikini's Bottoms Number One Tuxedo shop. We tailor to your fitting while you wait. Huge Sale. 50 percent off of all Tuxedo's mark. Sale ends at 5p.m.. Oh, We gotta go to that sale."

"Yeah...we can get some good tuxes for our date tonight," Spongebob yelled out excitedly. He jumped up and vaulted himself towards the passenger seat, next to Squidward. "Hey Squidward," he yelled out excitedly. Squidward suddenly screamed, losing his grip on the wheel, in which he quickly grabbed, swerving to the side of the right lane, avoiding to hit a motorboat in front of him. He sharply turned to his left, fuming at Spongebob.

"SPONGEBOB. DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN," Squidward fumed.

"Sorry Squidward. We saw this ad in the front of the newspaper. There's a Big Tuxedo sale going on in Downtown Bikini Bottom. We should go and get some...for our dates Tonight," Spongebob exclaimed.

"I know this isn't going to turn out good,"Squidward exasperated, peevingly glaring at Spongebob, "Alright. Where is this Tuxedo place."

"Hmm...maybe it's that place where all the people are rushing in," Patrick said, pointing towards a building where a multitude of men were rushing inside. Spongebob and Squidward looked at the place, which was a three story high building, nestled between the busiest street in Downtown Bikini Bottom, Conch Street. Squidward sped through a green light and paralled parked his motorboat right next to the Tuxedo store. Squidward slowly got out of his motorboat, with Spongebob and Patrick hopping out right besides him, they're faces plastered with glee. Squidward rubbed his head, soothing the headache that was slowly creeping up upon him.

"This is not going to go well," Squidward muttered.

"Don't worry, Squidward. What's can possibly go wrong?" Spongebob cheerfully exclaimed. The three boys walked through the entrance of the Tuxedo shop. The boys eyes pierced wide open as they saw a throng filled of men, punching, pushing, fighting..and grabbing any type of tuxedos they could at the discounted price. Skeptical, the boys slowly inched their way further inside, avoiding run-in with the many fights that were breaking out in the store. The three approached a long rack, which held a numerous amounts of Tuxedos in all sizes, in a discounted price.

"Well...the quicker we pick out our tuxes..the sooner we get out of here," Squidward flatly said, looking at the array of tuxedo's, checking out the material of each one of them. Spongebob picked up a tuxedo from one of the boxes discounted carts. "Ooo..this is a nice one,"he exclaimed, touching the fabric gently. A male fish was standing besides him, picking out an creamy coral colored. "Hey...this will be perfect for my wedding," he said. Another customer, who was standing next to him, saw the tuxedo that he was holding. Instantly, he grabbed one side of the creamy coral colored tuxedo and started to pull it. "HEY..THAT TUXEDO WAS MINE! I SAW IT FIRST," he yelled.

"GET YOUR OWN TUXEDO, YA WUSS!"

Soon, the two men started to brawl on the floor, punching each other in the face, gut, and ribs. Spongebob watched as the gentleman rolled passed him, fighting with one another. Spongebob quickly grabbed his onyx glazed tux and ran towards the tailoring department.

Patrick was looking at the rack of many tuxedos. He saw a white, shiny colored tux with a pink bow in the neck line, at a discounted price. He gently grabbed the tuxedo, feeling the shimmering cotton through his pink hands, smiling gleefully. Swiftly, a hand reached out from nowhere and snatched the white tuxedo from Patrick. Patrick quickly cocked his head to the left side, seeing a large fish dressed in a white t-shirt with blue jeans on. Patrick walked up to the large fish. "Hey...that was my tuxedo," he said, pointing to the tuxedo that the large man was holding.

"Too bad for this tux is mine now, so SHOVE OFF," the large man shouted. Patrick expression deeply saddened and thus he turned around and slowly started to walk away. The large fish laughed behind Patrick, with his back turned away from him.

"HAHA...Tough luck, Tubby," large fish continued to mock. Patrick suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, he slowly turned around and faced the large fish, with rage in his eyes. "Tubby?!...TUBBY?!?," he bellowed out, in anger. Patrick quickened his pace towards the large fish, tapping his shoulder lightly.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, TUB", the large fish yelled out, but was abruptly halted when Patrick slammed his fist into the large fishes face, causing him to fall flat on his back, knocked out cold. Patrick quickly took the white tux from the Large man's grip and sneered at him.

"NO ONE CALLS ME TUBBY!" Patrick yelled out, stomping away from the Large man, carrying the white tux with him.

Spongebob hastily ran up to the counter of the tailoring department, ringing the counter bell feverently. A woman, in her mid-forties wearing a beige silk shirt with a suede matching skirt on her and some beige shoes, walked up to the counter, looking at spongebob plainly.

"What can I get for ya, hon?," the woman said.

"Um...i.i..would like to have this tuxedo fitted...please," Spongebob stuttered nervously, looking behind him quickly to see if there were any fights occurring.

"Okay, hon. Ya go to the right side of the wing, that's the men's tailoring section," the woman said, handing him a number, "You're number 12."

"Thanks, ma'am," Spongebob said, running towards the right side of the building into the men's tailoring section. Spongebob eyes widened as he looked at the long line of men waiting for there tuxes to be tailored.

"Hmm..this might take awhile," Spongebob said. He then sat down in an empty chair, happily looking at his onyx tux while holding his number tag. Patrick walked up pass the many fights and brawls that were going on around him. Soon, he saw Squidward, who eyes were gazing upon a tuxedo that was displayed in a window case, and thus walked up to him.

"Hey Squidward," Patrick said, waving happily. Squidward ignored Patrick, glossy eyes staring at the tuxedo in the display window.

Patrick looked at the tuxedo in displayed, puzzled at why Squidward was looking at it. He waved his fin in front of Squidward, who remained unfazed by Patrick's motion, still staring at the tuxedo.

"Uhh...Squidward," Patrick said, confused. Squidward turned around and faced Patrick, his eyes still sparkling with awe. "T-That...tuxedo..is the most beautiful piece of garment..I have ever lay my eyes upon. It's laced with gold rims on the cuffs of the sleeves, the fabric fashioned in nothing but silk, the tie is made from Egyptian cotton, it's the most wonderfully made tuxedo in the market," Squidward said in awe.

"Ooooooo...sounds tasty," Patrick said, looking at the tuxedo.

"Unfortunately, it's an expensive Tuxedo and it's not for sale," Squidward sorrowfully said, glancing at the tuxedo, "I could never afford it. Sigh..just my luck. I find the tuxedo that I wanted and yet, I can't afford it."

"Who can?" Patrick questioned, scratching his forehead. Suddenly, the front doors opened up, revealing a tall man standing in the doorway. Everyone gazed their attention at the man in the doorway as he made his way inside the department store. The light shone upon him, revealing him to be a Squillam Tentacles. He was wearing a white t-shirt with tight, blue jeans, and a leather jacket on top of him. He walked through the various array of tuxedo's hanging around the department, constantly getting stares from everyone.

Patrick turned around, noticing Squillam walking towards the center area of the Tuxedo store, grinning as swarms of people crowded around him. "Uhh..isn't that rich guy you know, Squidward," Patrick inquired, pointing towards Squillam. Squidward turned around, seeing the Squillam was standing at next to a rack of tuxedos, the workers catering to his every whim. "Oh fishpaste. Not him," Squidward thought, "If I walk away quickly, he won't notice me." Squidward darted towards the opposite side, looking back to see if Squillam noticed him, discovering that he left. Squidward breathed a sigh of relief. He turned around to walk towards another section when he smacked right into Squillam.

"Hey there, Squiddy!"

"Oh, Barnacles," Squidward thought.

"How's the food service industry," Squillam smirked, eyeing Squidward intently.

"Fine," Squidward scowled, glaring daggers at Squillam, "What..are you doing here, anyways?"

"I should be asking...YOU...the same thing," Squillam remarked, "Word has it..you have a big date tonight."

Squidward slapped his forehead, signing slowly. "Not you too?! How did you find out about that," he exclaimed.

"The news has been buzzing around town. It spread all the way to my ocean front beach home," Squillam replied, grinning at Squidward. "Why me?," Squidward grumbled.

"So..is that..what you'll be wearing tonight," Squillam exclaimed, pointing towards a tux that Squidward was holding.

"Wha...NO!," he sharply retorted," I"m browsing around..that's all."

"Oh, come on, Squiddy. I know..you're looking for a tux for tonight. Everyone in Bikini Bottom knows that you'll be going out..with one of the hottest girls in town," Squillam snobbed, throwing an arm around Squidward's shoulder, "and with a girl like that, you want to look your absolute best for her."

"Yeah..that's what he said," Patrick stated, popping next to Squidward.

"Patrick..please..not now," Squidward sighed, rubbing his head in exasperation. He threw Squillam's arm off his shoulder, gazing at him. "Now..if you don't mind..I have to be picking out the perfect outfit for my date," Squidward retorted, turning around.

"Oh..I thought you wanted that tux that's up above the window display," Patrick gleefully replied, pointing to the tux. Squidward clenched his fist, steam coming out of his head. "PATRICK...," he yelled in frustration. Squillam looked up the window display, seeing the silky tux, a devious smiled plastered all over his face.

"So..you like that tux, hey Squiddy," Squillam smirked, an idea forming into his head, "I wouldn't blame you. With silk running through the fabrics, Egyptian cotton for the ties and gold trimmings on the cuff, any man would want to have that tux. It's the finest in all of Bikini Bottom."

Squidward looked up at the tux, his eyes glossing over it. "Yes...it really is beautiful..and it would be perfect for my date," he sighed sadly.

"And..it's the most expensive tux also. Only the richest of the rich in Bikini Bottom can afford it," Squillam whispered to Squidward slowly. Squidward turned around, glaring at Squillam, who gazed upon him. "I know what you're doing. You can forget it. I'm not stooping down to one of your freeloading anchovies feeders level. I have dignity," Squidward seethed.

"Why..Squiddy, I don't know what you're talking about," Squillam innocently said.

"Don't give me that," Squidward angrily seethed, "You want me to beg..you to buy me that tux so that why I can do you a favor in return..later on."

"Well..if you insist," Squillam smirked, his eyes locked upon Squidward. Squidward widen his eyes, realizing that he just given in to Squillam. "OH FISHPASTE!!!!"

Squillam snapped his fingers in which a dozen of the warehouse workers immediately appeared in front of him, waiting for his command.

"I would like you to get me that tux that's in the window display. Have it tailored for Mr. Tentacles at once," Squillam ordered.

"At once sir," one of the employees remarked, instantly getting the expensive tux from the glass window. A couple of other employees quickly rushed Squidward into a private fitting room, taking his measurements, his arm and leg width, and also fitting him for some expensive leather shoes.

An hours and many tape measurements later, Squidward walked out of the fitting room, completely dressed into the silk tuxedo, wearing a pair black Louis Vuitton leather shoes. Spongebob and Patrick looked upon Squidward, giving him a thumbs up, while wearing their tuxes.

"Looking good, Squidward," Patrick replied, clapping at him.

"You look fabulous, Squidward," Spongebob exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes..he looks so coral. His date will be very impressed tonight," Squillam smirked, eyeing Squidward intently. Squidward walked up to Squillam, glaring at him slightly. "Well..umm..thanks..for the tux. Now..what is it..that you want from me," he flatly said.

"You'll know..in time, Squiddy," he slyly said, pulling out a woad full of cash and giving it to Squidward, "This is on me. You'll need to go all out..for your date tonight."

Squidward rolled his eyes, stuffing the woad of cash into his wallet. He then walked out of the warehouse, along with Spongebob and Patrick, with Squillam gazing at his every movement.

Meanwhile, at Melissa's biodome, Pearl and the group of girls were giggling excitedly, working on Sandy's, Mindy's and Melissa's hair and makeup. Many powders, brushes, mascara's and eyeliner pencils flew into the three girls, with many colors being spread out. Soon, Pearl and her friends finished, beaming brightly at their masterpieces.

"Okay girls. You're all done," Pearl said, beaming.

"You're all so coral. The guys are going to totally melt when they see you," one teenager girl remarked.

Mindy grabbed a mirror from the floor and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes widen upon looking at herself. Her eyes were glossed with a bright, sparkly purple eyeshadow, her lips painted a dark red color while her cheeks where colored in a pink blush, her hair gelled into many wild twists and turns.

"Oh...my goodness," she exclaimed, "Is..this the latest..fashion?"

"It's too much," Melissa commented.

"Them gals went overboard...again," Sandy flatly said.

Melissa picked up the mirror, looking at her reflection. Her eyes widen in large proportions upon seeing herself. Her eyes were painted in a fushia sparkly pink color, her lips moisten in a bright pink color, her hair braided and twisted into two pigtails. "What in Tarnations?", she yelled out, "This..is..is...OUTRAGEOUS! I'd say Let's hog tie 'em gals."

"Calm down. You're gettin' ornery over nottin'," Sandy commented.

"Oh yeah," Melissa retorted sharply to Sandy, handing her a mirror, "Well, take a gander of what the 'gal' have done to ya."

Sandy lifted up the mirror, seeing her reflection. Her eyes went wide like saucers, upon seeing the bright pink blushed cheeks, the sparkly red lipstick that was plastered over her lips, and the bright glittery eyeshadow that was painted upon her eyes. Her whole face lit up in a deep crimson color.

"LET'S HOG TIE 'EM CRITTERS," she yelled out in rage, slamming the mirror down on the table, shattering the glass from the mirror.

"GIRLS..PLEASE! Pearl and her friends are only trying to help us look our best for the date. Show a little consideration for their hard work," Mindy scolded, waving her finger into the air. Sandy and Melissa looked down on the ground, embarrassed that they had acted so inconsiderate towards the teens.

"And now..for the topper," Pearl excitedly said, getting a bunch of ribbons. She and her girl friends all started to place ribbons onto Sandy's, Melissa's and Mindy's hair. "Ohhh..you three look so CORAL," she exclaimed while the other girls squealed in delight.

Mindy, Sandy, and Melissa looked upon the mirror, seeing that their hairs were covered with pink ribbons, that sparkled in illiumous lights. The two Texan gals then turned their attention to Mindy, who had a displeased look upon her face.

"Now..Pearl and her friends have gone too far," Mindy stated, looking at the Texan gals, "Okay girls. As you said...'Hog tie 'em."

Both Sandy and Melissa grinned at each other, grabbing a piece of long rope. The two of them then jumped towards Pearl and her friends and with some quick footwork, tied up her friends into one big group.

"There! That outta hold 'em," Sandy said, placing the girls at the side, who were muffled.

"Now, why don't we git this makeup off..and puts somethin' sensible for the fellers," Melissa said.

Two hours later

The girls walked out, dressed into their outfits. Mindy hair was a bit curled in the end, with a light eyeshadow in her eyes, a cherry lipgloss dressed upon her lips.

Melissa's hair flowed down to her shoulder, the end tips of her hair, curled to perfection, her face dressed in a light glossed lipstick, her eyeshadow in a tanned natural color.

Sandy had her hair fur pushed up towards her face, the bangs flowing gently to her sides, while her face was adorned with a light, pink lipgloss and a tanned eyeshadow, matching her fur. The girls then grabbed their purses, walking out of the biodome.

"Here Sandy, "Melissa said, handing her a box, "these are the air pills that we made one time. You should take 'em. Fer one night, you're not wearin' yer ol' Air Helmet."

"Aww, shucks. Thanks, partner," She replied, taking the box and hugging Melissa.

Mindy smiled at the girls, excited about their date. "Come on, girls. We'll be late," Mindy exclaimed excitedly. Sandy popped an air pill into her mouth, swallowing it down, feeling a rush of air going into her lungs. The three girls walked out the entrance way of the biodome, walking towards the Krusty Krabs.

**Well..that the end of the chapter. I'll update it as soon as I can. Next Chapter, the date begins..and so does the chaos. LOL...Review Please. :D**


End file.
